theitcrowdfandomcom-20200213-history
From Hell
From Hell is the first episode of the third series of The IT Crowd. Summary Roy claims to recognize Jen's handyman from the Television show 'Builders From Hell', Moss has to deal with bullies in the park and Douglas visits his father in heaven after shooting himself in the leg and briefly dying. Plot Roy and Jen are outside her flat. As she lets Roy into the flat it becomes clear that Jen borrowed £5 from Roy two hours ago and he has followed her home to get it back from her. Once in the flat Jen hands over the £5 and Roy meets Gary who has been doing some work around her flat. Roy thinks he recognises Gary from somewhere and Jen forces him back out of the door. Moss is walking through a park and a group of teenagers walks up to him then pull his backpack and laugh at him. Roy and Jen are in the basement. Roy tells Jen that he saw her builder, Gary, on 'Builders from hell' and was exposed for peeing in his customers' sinks. Jen panics and runs home. Moss walks into the basement and is upset. Roy asks him if it was the bullies again. Moss tells him that they made hurtful comments about him and so Roy tries to roleplay with Moss to help him stand up to the teenagers from the park. Douglas is in a meeting with a man called Nolan who tells him that the company is in trouble and that the shareholders are not happy but Douglas isn't listening as he's having an iPod party with the women from accounting. Once Nolan has Douglas's attention and the women from accounting have left he starts lecturing him about the company and so Douglas slaps him. Jen enters her flat to find Gary and tells him that she's working from home and starts watching him working. Roy enters Douglas' office during the meeting with Nolan because Douglas can't open his laptop. Douglas demands £20 from Roy, Roy gives him it and Douglas throws the note out of the window. Roy leaves after spotting the £20 note stuck to the window of the office. Nolan wants Douglas to stay out of trouble until a meeting with a Japanese shareholder the next day and then Nolan leaves. Douglas finds a gun in a draw in his desk. Moss and Roy are in the basement. Roy is ignoring Moss and moaning about the £20 Douglas threw out of the window. Jen phones the department and Roy answers it. She asks him about her builder and Roy tells her he's not sure that he was the man on 'Builders from hell' and Jen goes to spy on Gary in the toilet. As she is trying to spy on him, Gary sneaks up behind her with two cups of tea. They have an awkward conversation; she thanks him for the tea and then crawls away from him. Douglas is in his office and has found a note with the gun from his dad about how he was going to commit suicide with the gun his father gave him but ended up jumping out of the window. The note suggests Douglas should shoot himself if he needs to take the easy way out. Jen sneaks up behind Gary. Gary tells Jen that he thinks she fancies him but Jen tells him that she's just trying to stop him peeing all over her flat. Gary denies being on 'Builders from hell' and Jen awkwardly tries to act as if she hadn't said anything. Jen and Roy are in the basement and Jen is blaming Roy for everything. Moss suggests that Gary may take revenge by peeing on everything and Jen panics and runs home again then comes back and Roy tells her to relax. Roy and Jen are spying on the builder using cameras that Roy planted around Jen's flat. Douglas is pretending to shoot a lollipop man and Nolan walks in and he tries to hide the gun and accidentally shoots himself in the leg. Douglas pretends that there wasn't a loud bang and so Nolan leaves as Moss enters. Douglas asks Moss to call an ambulance and then tell it to wait until he's finished at the shareholders' meeting. Moss goes to the phone and finds the gun on Douglas' desk. Douglas limps into the meeting and sounds in pain. Jen is in the basement watching Gary on the surveillance cameras who starts peeing in her bath. Jen tries to record and starts pressing random buttons which causes the surveillance to appear on the screen at the shareholders' meeting and a video of an angry Japanese shareholder onto the screen that Jen is watching. Douglas collapses at the meeting and has a near-death experience and walks into the light where Reynholm is waiting for him and taking out Hitler. They talk briefly and Douglas decides to walk away. He wakes up in hospital surrounded by Nolan, the women from accounting and Roy. Everyone except form Roy leaves and whilst Douglas pretends to be asleep, Roy tries to take £20 out of Douglas's pocket and Douglas opens his eyes and grabs Roy's hand. Moss waves a gun at the teenagers in the park, they run off and he goes to sit on the bench. Guest Stars *'Denholm Reynholm' - Chris Morris (Not seen in real life, but in a video) *'Mr. Yamamoto' - Togo Igawa (Credited as 'Japanese Boss) *'Nolan' - Tom Binns *'Gary' - Jonathan Ryland Trivia * This is the last to date appearance of Chris Morris as Denholm Reynholm, it is his seventh episode in 'Guest Appearance' status. It is also the first scene he has acted in with his son Douglas. * In Denholm's note to Douglas, he mentioned his intention to shoot himself, but ended up jumping out the window. It is unknown how Denholm could have known that's how he died. * This is the second appearance of Togo Igawa as Mr. Yamamoto. However, he is only credited as 'Japanese Boss'. * This is also Tom Binns's IT Crowd debut as Nolan. He will later appear in Tramps Like Us and The Speech. * That, in theory, makes Jonathan Ryland the only of four guest stars for this episode to not be a recurring character. *This is the first episode to feature Matt Berry as Douglas Reynholm in main cast status. *It is not known when this episode takes place, as in the following episode Douglas does not appear, and then in Tramps Like Us Douglas is settling the court case that erupted from the events of Men Without Women. * The actor who portrayed Hitler is unknown, as he appeared for a split second and had no spoken lines, therefore was not credited. *A replica 'Guy Fawkes' mask from V for Vendetta can now be seen added to the list of bizarre items in the IT Basement. *Contrary to popular Christian belief Heaven is portrayed as containing evildoers, both Hitler and Denholm were, in their own respects, evil. However, it is possible that this is a disguised Hell to entice Douglas, possibly again referencing the name of the episode. It should also be noted that Douglas is dressed in identical clothing to Denholm, suggesting he shares a similar fate to his father. External Links *[http://www.channel4.com/programmes/the-it-crowd/4od#2919511 Watch From Hell on Channel 4's 4 on Demand service] *[http://www.tvrage.com/The_IT_Crowd/episodes/734985 From Hell at TV Rage] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1321272/ From Hell at the Internet Movie Database] Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:PG rated Episodes